


Deaf Barry

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ASL, AU, Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen is The Flash, Barry Allen-centric, Barry just woke up, Coma, Deaf, Deaf Barry, Deaf Barry Allen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Deaf Barry wakes up from his coma in Star labs.Au I wrote a while ago
Relationships: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow
Kudos: 10





	Deaf Barry

Barry wore up with a gasp, shooting from what seemed to be a medical bed. Looking around! He didn’t know where he was. where was he? He didn’t know where he was and whowheretheesepeopleandohmygoshwherewasjoeandisirisokay. After taking a quick deep breath to ground himself, he looked around.

There were two people in the room. One guy with long hair who was wearing a cheesy science pun T-shirt and a girl who was really pretty. She had curly brunette hair that framed her face and was wearing some form of scrubs. She had a frown on her face and looked very sad. 

“Hi Barry!” The one with the long hair signed. 

“My name is Cisco, that is Caitlin.” He signed. He motioned to the girl.

“Where am I?” He signed.

“You’re at star labs Barry. You were struck by lightning and you were in a coma” Caitlin signed.

“How long.” He croaked out. (He could use his voice, but he didn’t like to use it because it was hoarse and he couldn’t hear what he was saying, but if he didn’t want to sign, he would talk) 

After a brief pause as Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, clearly not knowing how to respond or what to say to Barry at the moment. Cisco responded.  
“Nine months, Barry.”

Barry made a odd noise.  
“9 months? You guys know asl?”

“Nine months, Barry. You can learn lots of things in 9 months, plus we knew you were deaf so when you woke up, we wanted to communicate with you.” 

“Um, thanks” he signed.

“Please lie back down, Barry.” The girl, Caitlin signed.

Barry laid back down.

“He woke up finally” Harrison wells signed, gliding into the room on his motorized electric wheelchair.

Barry couldn’t believe it. Harrison wells was in the same room as him.

“You were in the hospital but every time you almost died, the hospital would have a blackout. Turns out, Your heart was going to fast for the monitors to read it. Joe let us bring you into our care.” 

Barry made a startled noise.

“Right now we need to do a few tests and then you can go home.” Caitlin signed.

Barry nodded. This was going to be a long while. He was looking forward to seeing joe and being awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave thoughts and suggestions for a new story as well as prompts  
> Thank you!
> 
> Preview of new story’s: I am writing a Oliver/Barry story band and high school AU  
> And I am also writing a dark or evil Barry story that is coming along nicely.
> 
> And thinking about writing a musical episode of arrow au?


End file.
